


Book 1 The Quest

by Ame_Skye



Series: United Lands of Gress [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aidan Gress - Freeform, Alexis Farelora-Vourgobba - Freeform, Angels, Demon, Donovan Bullrock - Freeform, Elise Onngelel - Freeform, Fairy, Fallen Angels, Ghosts, Glitterwhal, Halfbloods, Halfbreeds, Human, Joshua Untlontz - Freeform, Magic, Megan von L'raimz - Freeform, Narwhal, Pegasus - Freeform, Siren, United Lands of Gress, Vampires, Werewolf, alicorn, dragon - Freeform, merfolk, unicorn, werefox, weresnake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Skye/pseuds/Ame_Skye
Summary: After the evil Duke Sinaculd kills his father and takes the throne, Prince Aidan must find the remaining members of the Legendary Warriors. Only the Legendary Warriors have the power to defeat Duke Sinaculd and restore peace to the kingdom. Will the young prince be able to track down all of the Legendary Warriors? Can he do it before Duke Sinaculd takes over the rest of the continent? Or perhaps he will perish during the quest? The story begins here.The 2nd book is out. The title is Book 2 Ready or Not, Here We Come.The 3rd book is out. The title is Book 3 The Real Journey Begins.The Information book is out. The title is ULG Series Background Information.This book is undergoing editing.





	1. Background Information

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some information I think would be useful to know beforehand.

          Paleynia (Puh-lay-nee-uh) is a vast continent on an Earth-like planet called Mulra (Mool-ruh). It is the only continent on the planet, and takes up just a little over half of the planet's surface. The rest is the Phalmic Oceans. There are 19 different races on Mulra. It has all the same animals, creatures, and natural resources as Earth. Mulra also has 10 countries. The most commonly spoken language is Pelei (Peh-lay), but there are other languages, with some unique to a single country. 

* * *

There are 19 races on Mulra. They are~

 

** _Dragon_ **

A lizard-like creature. Adults can reach to be, on average, 100 feet in length. They are fully grown by the age of 15. There is a range of physical features that a Dragon can have, such as; wings, spikes, and fins. Dragons are separated into categories by special attributes.

 

**_ Human _ **

All non-Human races can transform to take on the appearance of a Human. All of these races are born in their Human form.

 

**_ Siren _ **

A Merfolk-like creature that is known for its incredibly alluring voice when singing. They are often mistaken as Merfolk, for they have no differentiating features except for their singing voices.

 

**_ Merfolk _ **

A creature with the upper body and head of a Human, and the bottom half is that of an aquatic creature. Examples are fish, sharks, and octopi. All Merfolk have webbing between their fingers, fin-shaped ears, and the skin/scales of the species of their tails on various places of the upper body. Depending on the species of the tail, they could also have other fins on the body besides the tail fin. The placement of the skin/scales is unique for each person. For example, the skin/scales could be from their hands to mid-bicep. The placement of fins is similar. The most common places are the top of the head like a mohawk, the side of the forearms, and the spine.

 

**_ Narwhal _ **

Also known as the Aquatic Unicorn because of its majestic horn upon its head. The Narwhal has a gradient-like appearance to its skin. For example, it could have white skin with dark blue spots of differentiating sizes. These spots would slowly increase in number ending with the tail fins being completely dark blue. On the part of the body where the skin is mostly dark blue, the white will look like spots. There is a sub-race of Narwhal called Glitterwhal.

 

**_ Glitterwhal _ **

A sub-race of Narwhal. A Glitterwhal is a Glitter Narwhal. The Glitterwhal has the same appearance as the Narwhal, but with glitter on a part of its body.

 

**_ Pegasus _ **

A horse-like creature with incredibly stunning feathered wings. The wings of a Pegasus can grow to have a span of 15 feet.

 

**_ Unicorn _ **

A horse-like creature with a glorious horn upon its head.

 

**_ Alicorn _ **

A horse-like creature with incredibly stunning feathered wings and a glorious horn upon its head. The wings of an Alicorn can grow to have a span of 15 feet. An Alicorn can also be the result of a Unicorn and a Pegasus having a child.

 

_** Demon ** _

A Demon has a Human-like appearance along with certain physical features such as; fangs, claws, wings, horns, different ear shapes, and tails. The sclera -- or the white part of Human eyes -- of all Demons is black while the irises -- or the colored part of Human eyes -- can be different shades of 8 colors. Those colors are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, and gray. All Demons have the ability to communicate with and control certain animals. These animals are bats, spiders, snakes, scorpions, and wolves. The royal bloodline of the so-called country of the Demons, Volcanica, has the ability to communicate with and control all of these animals. Ordinary Demons only have the ability to communicate with and control one of these animals.

 

**_ Fairies _ **

Fairies have a Human-like appearance, but with a certain physical feature that is unique to each individual. This feature is the transparent wings of a Fairy. A Fairy's wings can grow up to be about 6 feet in span. All Fairies have the ability to use magic. They are also know for their high speed, agility, and flexibility. The royal bloodline of the so-called country of Fairies, Whingx, possesses special abilities, such as; telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to see the future. Though, only the females who carry royal blood have the ability to see the future.

 

**_ Werefox _ **

A Human-like creature that can transform into a fox, typically during night time. They are about twice the size of a normal fox.

 

**_ Werewolf _ **

A Human-like creature that can transform into a wolf, typically during night time. They are about twice the size of a normal wolf.

 

**_ Weresnake _ **

A Human-like creature that can transform into a snake, typically during night time. They can grow to be between 17 and 35 feet in length.

 

**_ Angel _ **

They have a Human-like appearance, but they have wings that can reach up to 10 feet in span. Their feathered wings are normally pastel shades in color.

 

**_ Fallen Angel _ **

They have a Human-like appearance, but they have wings that can reach up to 10 feet in span. Their feathered wings are normally dark shades in color.

 

**_ Vampires _ **

They have a Human-like appearance with extremely pale skin and fangs. Vampires are known for their speed and strength.

 

**_ Ghosts _ **

They have pure white skin along with certain parts of the body being transparent. All Ghosts can phase through objects.

 

_** Halfbloods ** _

The offspring of a Human and another race. Halfbloods retain the traits of the non-Human parent when they aren't in their Human forms.

 

_** Halfbreeds ** _

The offspring of two different non-Human races. They retain the traits of both parents. When they are not in their Human forms, their appearance is more of the traits of the more dominant parent, which is usually the father. A Halfbreed is identified by a combination of the parents' races. Some examples are; a Demon and Fairy Halfbreed would be identified as a Demonic Fairy, a Dragon and Unicorn Halfbreed would be identified as a Dragunicorn, and a Werewolf and Vampire Halfbreed would be identified as a WereVamp. For the other "Were" Animal races and --for ease let's just say-- a Vampire, the Halfbreeds would be identified as Vampsnakes for Weresnakes and FoxVamps for Werefoxes.

* * *

This is the information on the main characters. They aren't these ages until the very end of the book.

 

         _ Aidan Gress_ is seventeen years old, and is 6'1. He has straight blonde hair and blue eyes. The United Lands of Gress is his place of birth. His father is Edward Gress, King of the United Lands of Gress, and a Dragon. His mother is Angela Gress, Queen of the United Lands of Gress, and a Unicorn. Aidan is a Dragunicorn, half Dragon and half Unicorn.  
          During Half Transformation, his appearance remains the same as his Human form, but he gains dragon wings and a dragon tail with grey scales and a yellow unicorn horn on his fore head. During Full Transformation, he becomes a winged dragon with grey scales, a yellow unicorn horn, and light blue spikes running down his spine to the tip of his tail. The spell he uses to transform is  _ **Size and Flight, scales, wings, spikes, and tail, Majestic and Magical, horn, I accept the change, to become the Dragunicorn**_.  
          Two swords -- one made from lightning and one made from wind -- are his weapons. The first sword made of lightning is different shades of yellow and white, and the blade is shaped like a bolt of lightning. The second sword made of wind is different shades of light blue and light grey. Aidan's Weapon Summoning Spell is __ **I command thee, thy wind that blows, thy lightning that strikes, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred swords**.  
          As made obvious by what his weapons are made out of, his powers are lightning and wind. His first Elemental Sphere is a yellow and white sphere of lightning. The Elemental Merge Spell for this Elemental Sphere is  **I command thy power, the sacred lightning, merge into one**. His second Elemental Sphere is a light grey sphere of swirling wind. The Elemental Merge Spell for this Elemental Sphere is  **I command thy power, the sacred wind, merge into one**.  
          Aidan usually wears a yellow t-shirt, pastel blue pants, and grey shoes.

 

           _Elise Onngelel_  is seventeen years old, and is 5'6. She has straight pale blonde hair down to her waist. She usually wears her hair in a high ponytail, and she has blue eyes. Hoven is her place of birth. Her father is Gilbert Onngelel, King of Hoven, and an Angel. Her mother is Elizabeth Onngelel, Queen of Hoven, and an Angel. Elise is an Angel.  
          During Full Transformation, her appearance remains the same as her Human form, but she gains large wings covered with pure white feathers. The spell she uses to transform is  _ **By the good and purity of my heart, I receive thy halo and wings, to become the Angel**_.  
          A sword battle axe staff made from light is her weapon. It is a white staff with a sword on one end of the staff and a battle axe on the other end of the staff. Elise's Weapon Summoning Spell is  **I command thee, thy light that shines, illuminates, by the will of my power, form thy weapon, the sacred sword battle axe staff**.  
          As made obvious by what her weapon is made out of, her power is light. Her Elemental Sphere is a bright white sphere of illuminating light. The Elemental Merge Spell for her Elemental Sphere is  **I command thy power, the sacred light, merge into one**.  
          Elise usually wears a white leather jacket, a light grey strapless tank-top, white jeans, and dark grey boots that reach halfway up her calves.

 

          _Donovan Bullrock_  is eighteen years old, and is 5'11. He has straight brown hair and brown eyes. Dragonaria is his place of birth. His father is Ridge Bullrock, a citizen of Dragonaria, and a Dragon. His mother is Selena Bullrock, a citizen of Dragonaria, and a Human. Donovan is a Dragon Halfblood; half Dragon and half Human.  
          During Half Transformation, his appearance remains the same as his Human form, but he gains dragon wings and a dragon tail with beige scales with the occasional randomly placed brown scale. During Full Transformation, he becomes a winged dragon covered with beige scales with the occasional randomly placed brown scale. The spell he uses to transform is  _ **Size and Flight, scales, wings, and tail, I accept the change, to become the Dragon**_.  
          Two war hammers made of rock are his weapons. They are are beige with a spike on the top. His Weapon Summoning Spell is  **I command thee, thy earth that rumbles, crumbles, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred war hammers**.  
          As made obvious by what his weapons are made out of, his power is earth. His Elemental Sphere is a beige sphere of rock. The Elemental Merge Spell for his Elemental Sphere is  **I command thy power, the sacred earth, merge into one**.  
          Donovan usually wears a brown long sleeve shirt, beige pants, and dark brown shoes.

 

           _Megan von L'raimz_  is eighteen years old, and is 5'5. She has straight mid-back length black hair and grey eyes. Vampyria is her place of birth. Her father is George von L'raimz, a citizen of Wolvengard, and a Werewolf. Her mother is Magdelena von L'raimz, a citizen of Vampyria, and a Vampire. Megan is a WereVamp; half Vampire and half Werewolf.  
          During Half Transformation, her appearance remains the same as her Human form, but she gains pale skin, vampire fangs, and wolf ears and a wolf tail covered with black fur. During Full Transformation, she becomes a wolf with black fur and the teeth that are normally vampire fangs longer and sharper. The spell she uses to transform is  _ **Animalistic and Feared, ears, tail, claws, and fur, Speed and Fear, pale skin and fangs, I accept the change, to become the WereVamp**_.  
          A whip made from fire is her weapon. It is a red whip with flames at the end she doesn't hold. Megan's Weapon Summoning Spell is  _ **I command thee, thy fire that ignites, burns, by the will of my power, form thy weapon, the sacred whip**.  
          _ As made obvious by what her weapon is made out of, her power is fire. Her Elemental Sphere is a yellow red, and orange sphere of fire. The Elemental Merge Spell for her Elemental Sphere is **I command thy power, the sacred flames, merge into one**.  
          Megan usually wears dark red thigh-high boots with a dark orange flame design on the bottom half, and an orange cropped cardigan where the sleeves become two thick straps that wind down her arms from her elbows to her wrists and connect to her middle finger. The cardigan is worn over a yellow strapless that is tight fitting from the top to her waist and the skirt is down to her knees and loose fitting with a slit on the left side that goes up to her waist, and there are red shorts under the dress.

 

           _Alexis Farelora-Vourgobba_  is seventeen years old, and is 5'1. She has waist length pure white hair with large curls and brown eyes. Whingx is her place of birth. Her father is Andrew Vourgobba, King of Volcanica, and a Demon. Her mother is Eve Farelora, Queen of Whingx, and a Fairy. Alexis is a Demonic Fairy; half Demon and half Fairy.  
          During Full Transformation, her appearance remains the same as her Human form, but she has blood red hair, red irises, fangs, claws, black transparent fairy wings shaped like the wings of a bat, and the white part of her eyes is black. The spell she uses to transform is  _ **Elegance and Magic, wings for flight, Impurity and Chaos, fangs, claws, hair, and eyes, I accept the change, to become the Demonic Fairy**_.  
          Twin katanas made from shadows are her weapons. They are completely black with red string on the handles. Alexis's Weapon Summoning Spell is  **I command thee, thy shadows that conceal, consume, by the will of my power, form thy weapons, the sacred twin katanas**.  
          As made obvious by what her weapons are made out of, her power is shadows. Her abilities are telepathy, telekinesis, the ability to communicate with and control spiders, scorpions, snakes, and bats, and the ability to see the future. Her Elemental Sphere is a black sphere of shadows. The Elemental Merge Spell for her Elemental Sphere is  **I command thy power, the sacred shadows, merge into one**.  
          Alexis usually wears black knee-high boots, bright red high-waisted jean short-shorts with dark grey suspenders, blood red fingerless gloves, and a black strapless crop-top.

 

           _Joshua Untlontz_  is eighteen years old, and is 5'10. He has shoulder length wavy light brown hair with teal highlights and teal eyes. Oceana is his place of birth. His father is Matthew Untlontz, King of Oceana, and a Human. His mother is Serene Untlontz, Queen of Oceana, and a Siren. Joshua is a Siren Halfblood; half Human and half Siren.  
          During Half Transformation, this same character's appearance remains the same as his Human form, but he gains webbing between his fingers and toes, his ears become fin-shaped, and fins appear on the sides of his forearms and the back of his calves. A crown of pink and blue coral takes its place upon his head. His normally shoulder length, wavy light brown hair with teal highlights becomes mid-back length, wavy light brown hair with highlights that fade from teal at the roots to midnight blue at the ends, and teal scales replace his skin on his legs -- feet to just above the knees, his arms -- hands to just above the elbows, the sides of his face, and his ears. During Full Transformation, the character gains a tail with teal scales, his ears become fin-shaped, he gains webbing between his fingers, and fins appear on the sides of his forearms and down the back of his tail. A crown of pink and blue coral takes its place upon his head. His normally shoulder length, wavy light brown hair with teal highlights becomes waist length, wavy teal hair with midnight blue highlights, and teal scales replace his skin on his arms -- hands to shoulders, his entire back and neck with scales on his sides, his collarbone, and the sides of his face and ears. The spell he uses to transform is  _ **Illusive and Mesmerizing, scales, fins, and voice, I accept the change, to become the Siren**_.  
          A bow and arrows made of water are his weapons. They are the color of the ocean and transparent. His Weapon Summoning Spell is  _ **I command thee, thy water that churns, flows, by the will of my power, form thy weapon, the sacred bow and arrow**_.  
          As made obvious by what his weapons are made out of, his power is water. His Elemental Sphere is a teal, green, and blue sphere of water. The Elemental Merge Spell for his Elemental Sphere is _**I command thy power, the sacred waves, merge into one**_.  
          Joshua usually wears a mint green t-shirt under a navy blue button-up vest, pants the color of sand, and brown shoes.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited.

            In a land far, far away, lies the United Lands of Gress. A once peaceful land for creatures to live in. That was until the ruler, King Edward Gress, was overthrown by one of his own followers, Duke Malcom Sinaculd. Duke Sinaculd took not only the throne, but the king's life as well. Leaving his only child, his son and heir, Prince Aidan Gress, as the last living person of the royal bloodline.  
          The young prince took his chances, and left the kingdom in search of the children of the Legendary Warriors. Aidan, himself, is one of the six members of the new generation of the Legendary Warriors. The original Legendary Warriors are:  _Edward Gress_ , King of the United Lands of Gress,  _Angela Gress_ , Queen of the United Lands of Gress,  _Elizabeth Onngelel_ , Queen of Hoven,  _Ridge Bullrock_ , a Dragonarian citizen,  _George von L'raimz_ , a Wolvengardic citizen,  _Magdelena von L'raimz_ , a Vampyrian citizen,  _Andrew Vourgobba_ , King of Volcanica,  _Eve Farelora_ , Queen of Whingx, and  _Serene Untlontz_ , Queen of Oceana. The new generation of the Legendary Warriors are:  _Aidan Gress_ , son of Edward and Angela Gress, _Elise Onngelel_ , daughter of Elizabeth Onngelel,  _Donovan Bullrock_ , son of Ridge Bullrock,  _Megan von L'raimz_ , daughter of George and Magdelena von L'raimz,  _Alexis Farelora-Vourgobba_ , daughter of Andrew Vourgobba and Eve Farelora, and  _Joshua Untlontz_ , son of Serene Untlontz.  
          This is quite the quest for a mere six year old boy. Will Aidan be able to track down all of the Legendary Warriors? Can he do it before Duke Sinaculd takes over the rest of the continent? Or perhaps he will perish during the quest? The story begins here.  


	3. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited.

**_Aidan_ **

          It's been a few years since I left home to search for the new generation of Legendary Warriors. My father always told me the stories of the adventures he, my mother, and the parents of the new generation of Legendary Warriors had together. They were the original Legendary Warriors. That's why the people I'm searching for and I are referred to as the new generation of Legendary Warriors. I guess another reason we are referred to as the new generation of Legendary Warriors is because all six of us are the children of the original Legendary Warriors.  
          After traveling across the United Lands of Gress while trying to stay in hiding from Duke Sinaculd for the past three years, I've finally crossed the mountainous border between the United Lands of Gress and Dragonaria. The place where I'll find the original Legendary Warrior, Ridge Bullrock, and his son, Donovan Bullrock.  
          One of the many books I was able to take from the castle archives before I left says that after his wife died of an illness, he moved himself and his five year-old son into a cave high in the Dargon Mountain Range. That just so happens to be the border between the United Lands of Gress and Dragonaria.  
          After trekking through the mountain range for several hours -- it's around one o'clock in the afternoon now -- I stop in front of a large cave.  
          I know this must be the correct cave when a loud voice booms, "Ah! You must be Edward's son. I'd recognize that strikingly blonde hair anywhere."  
          "Yes, I am," I start to reply. "And you must be Ridge Bullrock. I have come seeking to meet your son, Donovan. I assume you know his whereabouts."  
          "You have assumed correctly, Young Prince. My son should be here any minute now."  
          He then invited me inside the cave to rest. We sat near the cave's entrance for around five minutes before a beige and brown dragon landed in front of the cave.  
          He didn't even acknowledge my presence or greet his father, but just said, "Father, on my way back I saw soldiers of Duke Sinaculd's army heading this way. We must leave now."  
          "Son, I cannot leave this cave anymore. I believe my time has come. You, my son, must go with boy. He is Aidan Gress, Prince of the United Lands of Gress. With him, you will gather others, and become the new generation of Legendary Warriors. Now, go! You both must find the others!"  
          I grab Donovan's hand, and run from the cave. He doesn't resist me pulling him along until we hear a loud cry of pain from his father.  
          "Donovan! DONOVAN, STOP! I know you want to go back to help your father, but we can't! We are outnumbered, and far too weak to fight those soldiers! We still haven't even learned to use our abilities!"  
          He stops struggling, and we both transform. Then, we fly off to find the next Legendary Warrior; Elise Onngelel.

* * *

          It's been three years since I first met Donovan. We have found two more Legendary Warriors; Elise Onngelel and Megan von L'raimz. That means we only have two Legendary Warriors left to find. They are Alexis Farelora-Vourgobba and Joshua Untlontz.  
          From the information we've gathered so far, we know two very important things. The locations of Alexis and Joshua, and that all six members of the Legendary Warriors have bounties over our heads. According to our information, Alexis lives on an island a few miles off the west coast of Unicaria called Whingx, and Joshua lives in the salty ocean waters around the island in a place called Oceana. We set off for Whingx in two days. I just hope nothing bad happens. 


	4. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited.

_**Alexis** _

 ' _I arrived at my favorite beach to see my boyfriend, Joshua, talking to a small group. There were two boys and two girls. I was a few steps away from everyone when Joshua noticed me. As soon as I joined the group, a tall boy with blonde hair started speaking.  
_ _"I'm glad that the new generation of the Legendary Warriors has finally come together. I would like to start off with--"  
_ _He was stopped short when a spear pierced his stomach. We all looked in the direction it came from to see a large ship with soldiers of Duke Sinaculd's army aboard it. One of the girls, who has pale blonde hair, was on the ground next to the boy, visibly upset by this attack. Just based on the number of visible soldiers, I could tell we were extremely outnumbered. Joshua tried to stop the approaching ship, but it was no use.  
_ _I looked around to see the others downed by spears just like the blonde boy. Next thing I know, Joshua jumps in front of me, and takes a spear to the chest. Then, something in me just...snaps. My pure white hair begins turning a deep bloody red. Before anything else can take place, a spear pierces my skull._ '

* * *

          When I came back to reality, the first part of my vision had taken place. The tall blonde boy was lying on the ground with the girl with pale blonde hair next to him. She had his head placed on her lap as she sobbed hysterically for him.  
          I immediately shouted, "Everyone on the ground, now! No matter what, DO NOT LOOK UP!"  
          They did as told having spears miss them by a few centimeters, and I dodged the spear Joshua took for me in my vision. Although, the spear did hit his shoulder. Again...something in me just...snapped.  
          My pure white hair turned a deep bloody red as well as my irises. The white part of my eyes became pitch black. Black transparent fairy wings shaped like the wings of a bat appeared on my back. My canines elongated into fangs, and my nails became claws. With my wings, I flew a few feet off the ground. It was like I had no control over my body.  
          Then, out of nowhere I chanted, " _ **Icarith icareth the shield shall now protect**..._ "  
          This spell causes black transparent barrier shields to form around everyone, but me.  
          "What's this?" A soldier questions mockingly. "They're sending some stupid little girl to fight us?"  
          I emitted a low sound resembling a growl of an animal before saying, "You made a huge mistake..."  
          Then, I smirked before bolting towards the ship. Many soldiers made an attempt to fight back, but it was futile. I was just too fast for them. In the end, I killed every last one of them with ease by slashing their throats with my claws.  
          After I landed back on the sand of the beach, I chanted, " _ **Mezeray mizeryo all wounds shall heal**..._ "  
          The last thing I recall after casting the healing spell for the blonde boy is hearing Joshua call out my name. Then, everything went black.


	5. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited.

_**Joshua** _

          As soon as I saw Alexis begin to fall, I rushed to catch her limp body. We quickly rushed to get to my home, the underwater castle of Oceana, after Donovan shouted to alert us of more ships.

* * *

_**Third Person** _

          Alexis had been unconscious for three days, and Joshua was worrying about whether she would wake up or not.

* * *

          He's just returned to his bedroom after eating dinner with the others. His worry vanished when he saw that Alexis had woken up. Joshua rushed to her side, and held her hand as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
          Then, he said, "Thank god you're awake. I was so worried about you, Alexis. We weren't sure if you would wake up or not."  
          He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, before he continued with, "What you did out there was absolutely amazing. How did you know what was going to happen?"  
          She smiled shyly, and took a deep breath.  
          "To be completely honest with you, I, myself, don't know really know what happened. It felt like I had lost control over my body. It was also the first I've transformed. I can tell you, though, that my transformation was triggered by seeing your shoulder get hit by that spear. By the way, it looks like your wound is completely healed."  
          "When you cast that healing spell three days ago, it didn't just heal Aidan's wound, which saved his life. It also healed my shoulder."  
          "Joshua, who is Aidan?"  
          "Ah! That's right! You haven't met everyone properly yet. Aidan is the tall blonde boy who had a spear pierce his stomach."  
          "Oh! Okay, then. Let's go. I want to meet everyone properly. It would also be good to get to know what everyone's abilities are."  
          "That's a fantastic idea. I'll have my lovely maids bring them down to the training grounds."  
          Then, Joshua helped Alexis out of the bed, and they went to the training grounds.  


	6. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited.

**_Aidan_ **

          Elise and Alexis were sparring as I entered the training grounds. I watched the match intently, my eyes never leaving Elise. You could tell she was an Angel by the way she fought. Her beauty and elegance were like no other. She’s captivated me since my eyes were first graced by her presence.

* * *

**_Alexis_ **

          After my sparring match with Elise ended in a draw, I smiled at her.  
          “Hey, Elise, I think you have an admirer over there,” I said gesturing towards Aidan.  
          She turned to look at him, and he blushed when they, I think, they met each other’s eyes. Then, I motioned for everyone to gather in the center of the training grounds.

* * *

**_Aidan_ **

          “Alright, everyone, I gathered us because I want to get to know you as a person, but also know your combat skills and special abilities. I hope we can all agree that I’m possibly the most qualified to be in charge of our training,” Alexis said to begin this meeting.  
          Then, she gave me a nod, signaling me to take over as the leader of the Legendary Warriors.  
          “For starters, I want to hand out the documents and books on our parents I was able to steal from the castle archive before I left,” I spoke as a couple maids handed the stuff out to everyone.  
          Once everything was distributed, Megan suggested, “We should all go to the library to to read through these. They should have valuable information on our abilities and powers, and give us an idea of how we need to train ourselves.”  
          I nodded in agreement, and said, “That’s an excellent idea, Megan.”  
          Then, Joshua led us to the library so we could read.

* * *

**_Third Person_ **

          The young warriors began their reading with books on their parents.  
          “Hey, guys,” Alexis spoke to get everyone’s attention. “I think we should all take notes on what we read. That way it will be easier for me to make a training regimen.”  
          They all agreed, and began to read the books.


	7. Chapter V

**_Alexis_ **

          The book I chose to read first was about my mother, the Queen of the Fairies. Ironically, the first thing mentioned in the book were her abilities.

           _‘Eve, the Queen of the Fairies, was known all over the world for her strongest power. The ability to see the future.’_ _  
_

          After I read that, I threw the book away from me in shock. The loud thump when the book hit the ground drew the others’ attention.

          “Sorry, I was just really shocked by what I read,” I say, slightly embarrassed.

          Then, I went back to reading.

           _‘_ _However, she was also known for her many other powers. Of course, the first and most obvious one being magic. After all, she is a fairy, but not just any fairy. She was the Queen, meaning she had powers known to only be possessed by the royal bloodline. Such as; telekinesis, telepathy, etc. As princess, she was trained to fight with extreme agility, speed, and flexibility. Sadly, when she had her daughter, she quit fighting.’_

          That was the end of the section. I’m happy to know more about my powers. I already knew about the training because I had to do it, too. Now, on to the book about my father.

           _‘Andrew, the Demon King, was known around the world for his strongest power. The ability to wield shadows. He was able to take the shadows, and it would take any shape/form he willed it to. He was most commonly remembered by the fact that he would transform if any harm came to his comrades or loved ones. His hair would turn white, the whites of his eyes turn black, and the irises red. He would gain immense strength, speed, and power. It was said that after he became king, he vanished.’_

          That last sentence broke my heart. Now, I know why my mother never took me to visit him.


	8. Chapter VI

**_Elise_ **

          It was sort of funny seeing Alexis throw her book like that. After, somehow, managing to calm myself, I began reading the book I had. It was about my mother.

 _‘Elizabeth, Queen of the Angels, was known around the world for her strongest power. The ability to wield light. She was able to take light, and it would take any shape/form she willed it to. She was almost transformed into a fallen angel in the final battle against the evil Lord Thorin. After the final battle was over, she declared that as her last battle.’_ _  
_

          Mother almost became a fallen angel. Why didn’t she ever tell me?


	9. Chapter VII

**_Aidan_ **

          I have two books, and decide on reading the book about my mother. I never knew her because she died during childbirth.

 _‘Angela, Queen of the United Lands of Gress, was known for around the world for her strongest power. It was the startling ability to control lightning. Her other abilities coordinate with this particular one. Her horn would shoot lightning. After the first battle against Lord Thorin, she teamed up with Serene and Edward. They combined their powers to become an unstoppable force.’_ _  
_

          Then, I move on to the next book. It was about my father.

 _‘Edward, King of the United Lands of Gress, was known around the world for his strongest power. The ability to control the wind.’_ _  
_

          I had to stop reading because the rest of the section was smudged, and I couldn’t make the words out.


	10. Chapter VIII

_**Donovan** _

          As I suspected, the book was about my father.

_'The dragon, Ridge, was known around the world for his strongest power. The ability to move and control the earth.'_

          That's literally all it said. That doesn't make any sense.


	11. Chapter IX

_**Megan** _

          I opened the book, and, like I already knew, it was about my dad. I've already read the entire book because I have my own copy at home. I'll just pretend to read. 


	12. Chapter X

_**Joshua** _

          I've already read this book. It's about my mother. I have it in the archive of this castle.


	13. Chapter XI

_**Third Person** _

          By the time everyone had finished reading, it was the middle of the night. They decided it would be best to sleep. They went back to their rooms, and went to bed, except for Alexis. She was sitting at the desk working on training regimens for everyone. She had a basic layout of everyone's training would be. She just needed to put it down in the proper format.

* * *

_**Training Schedule** _

**_6:00am-7:00am~ Girls will be working on agility. Boys will be working on strength._ _  
_ _7:00am-7:30am~ Breakfast_ _  
_ _7:30am-8:30am~ Girls will be working on strength. Boys will be working on agility._ _  
_ _8:30am-11:30am~ Testing out powers and abilities._ _  
_ _11:30am-12:00pm~ Lunch_ _  
_ _12:00pm-1:00pm~ Endurance_ _  
_ _1:00pm-4:00pm~ Working on controlling powers and abilities._ _  
_ _4:00pm-6:00pm~ Weapons training_ _  
_ _6:00pm-6:30pm~ Dinner_ _  
_ ** _Free time_

* * *

          After making a copy for each person, she went to sleep. 


	14. Chapter XII

_**Alexis** _

          I was walking through the halls of the castle waiting for it to be time to wake everyone up.  
I stopped at Donovan's door. I knocked on his door telling him to get up, and come to the training grounds. After I went around and knocked on everyone's doors, I hurried to the training grounds.

* * *

_**Third Person** _

          Once they were all there, Alexis passed out the training schedule.

          "Okay, everyone, this is the training schedule. I also brought my trainers, Molly and Alan. They will help us train and become stronger. Now, the boys will go with Alan, and the girls will go with Molly."

          They split up and got working.

          "Alright, ladies, in order to train you properly, I need to see your skills. I have an obstacle course for you to run. this is not a race, so be nice. Okay?" Molly announced.

          "First off, you young men will do strength training by lifting different rocks," Alan spoke.

          By the time breakfast was done, they were all changed into better clothing for training. For the next hour, the girls kept hearing the guys complaining about the obstacle course being difficult.


	15. Chapter XIII

          After a year of training, the new generation of the Legendary Warriors was ready to take action. Malcom's army now occupies over half of the continent.

          Of all the information the group has collected, the most shocking was when they found out Malcom is the son of the evil Lord Thorin. He seeks to avenge his father's death. His first targets were the original Legendary Warriors and their kingdoms. So far, all of them have perished.

          All who defied him are either executed or enslaved and tortured.

          He now targets the new generation.

          The bounties placed over their heads has grown, but so has their skills.

          After the Queen of the Sirens was overthrown, it was no longer safe for them to stay at the castle. They managed to escape to the underground portion of Alexis' castle. The royal palace of the Kingdom of Whingx. Where the warriors are training right now.


	16. Chapter XIV

_**Aidan** _

_'We've improved a lot over the past year.'_ I think as I look around the training grounds.

          Alexis and Elise sparring with weapons made out of Shadow and light. Megan seeing how big and hot she can make her fire. Donovan smashing things with rocks. Joshua and I working on making a storm.

          I believe that we're ready.I don't know how long it will take, but we'll defeat Malcom.

          I call everyone to meet in the center.

          "Alright, start packing necessities. At the end of the week, we are heading out to start our journey."

          A week has passed, and now it is time to take our leave. The first target; the Fairy Kingdom.


End file.
